<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【橙包】新西游记 E03 by xiutiepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228809">【橙包】新西游记 E03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie'>xiutiepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>新西游记（持更） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>橙包已公开交往后上节目的设定</p><p>*食用提示：<br/>（）= 动作描写<br/>［］= 特效字幕<br/>【】= 场景切换<br/>～～= 背景音乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>新西游记（持更） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904995</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【橙包】新西游记 E03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【抵达饭店】</p><p>［招牌：顺正汤豆腐］</p><p>［古色古香 气势宏伟的日本传统风格建筑］</p><p>金钟大：哇喔～（仰头看）</p><p>李寿根：从外观看起来就不简单呢（仰头看）</p><p>殷志源：看上去很贵啊...［结帐的人1］</p><p>姜虎东：...［结帐的人222］</p><p>pd：先进去吧</p><p> </p><p>［进门］</p><p>［身着传统和服的服务员］</p><p>服务员：欢迎光临（日文）</p><p>金氏夫妻：您好～（鞠躬）（日文）</p><p>李寿根：哎唷，日文说的真好啊？</p><p>姜虎东：果然是世界偶像啊</p><p>金珉锡：［^ ^］</p><p> </p><p>【全员进包厢入座】</p><p>pd：恰 这里就是京都最有名的汤豆腐店，首先要问问各位 知道什么是汤豆腐吗？</p><p>曹圭贤：像味噌汤那样的？</p><p>金钟大：是火锅吗——？</p><p>pd：其实有点像。汤豆腐的主食是豆腐，在锅子里煮熟了之后捞起来配上沾酱和小菜一起食用，是传统的日本美食</p><p>姜虎东：［已经］［流口水］</p><p>pd：对了，既然刚也找到付钱的两个人了——</p><p>姜虎東：［可怜］</p><p>殷志源：［可怜］</p><p>pd：今天又是第一天嘛，就暂时不要抢走大家的食物了</p><p>曹圭贤：真的？</p><p>金鐘大：哇啊～！</p><p>pd：但是——为了放送份量，还是来玩个小游戏吧？</p><p>［大家最喜欢的福不福游戏 菜单ver.］</p><p>殷志源：这些制作组的家伙又要做什么（瞪眼）</p><p>pd：［要做什么的人］请各位自己决定顺序过来我这里抽签，抽完之后——直接帮签上面的人点餐就可以了</p><p>众人：！！！！</p><p>pd：既然是蜜月旅行，知道另一半喜欢吃什么就很重要啰，当然啦，如果不知道的话我们也没办法（微笑）</p><p>［开始之前 比任何游戏都好玩的剪刀石头布］</p><p>众人：剪刀石头布！剪刀石头布！剪刀石头——</p><p>［跳过］</p><p>［一阵激烈之后 终于决定好顺序］</p><p>pd：其实先抽也不一定比较好啊，大家何必这样呢？</p><p>姜虎东：都是为了生存啊［21年艺能人］</p><p>［总之 快抽吧］</p><p>殷志源：［第一名］（伸手进盒子里掏）（掏出来了）</p><p>李寿根：志源呐，你抽到谁了？［试探］</p><p>殷志源：［不理］［独自沉思］</p><p>pd：有请第二位来抽吧</p><p>曹圭贤：内（抽完打开看）喔？？</p><p>姜虎东：怎么样？</p><p>金钟大：［十分好奇］</p><p>曹圭贤：秘密～［好像心情很好］</p><p>［今日限量］</p><p>［不那么悲观的曹偶像］</p><p>pd：下一位是？</p><p>［接着是 新娘妖精的顺序］</p><p>金钟大：哥！（着急）不要忘记我喜欢吃天妇罗喔！</p><p>金珉锡：（翻白眼）我又不一定会抽到你</p><p>金钟大：哥要相信爱情啊，伟大的爱情会让我们互相抽到的！</p><p>金珉锡：...（抽完打开看）</p><p>金钟大：是我吗？哥抽到我了吗？</p><p>金珉锡：（不理他，坐回位置）</p><p>金钟大：［委屈］</p><p>pd：下一位请</p><p>李寿根：如果抽到自己就好了（伸手抓一张）诶咦——</p><p>［很明显 没有抽到自己］</p><p>［倒数第二位 金钟大］</p><p>［倒数第一位姜虎东］</p><p>pd：钟大xi看起来有点臭手的潜力喔？</p><p>金钟大：阿尼～请不要这么说啦，珉锡哥的签会跑走的——（一边抱怨一边抽）</p><p>金珉锡：再胡说八道我可真走了</p><p>金钟大：awei~~~</p><p>姜虎东：（拿走最后一张签）（打开）（脸色微妙）</p><p>pd：都看好了吧？现在一人拿一张菜单，在签上写下菜名再交回来，就可以准备洗手吃饭了～</p><p>［选餐点的时间］</p><p>金钟大：（挨到哥哥旁边）珉锡哥，所以你到底是不是抽到我嘛？</p><p>金珉锡：你好啰嗦啊——（敲金钟大的额头）你看过自己的签了吗？说不定你都没抽到我呢，还总来啰嗦我抽没抽到</p><p>金钟大：啊哥～（打开签）都说了要相信爱情了，我怎么可能没抽...</p><p>金珉锡：...</p><p>金钟大：...</p><p>李寿根：害，没抽到是吧？（拍拍金钟大的背）</p><p>［爱情虽然很伟大 有时候也会开玩笑］</p><p>曹圭贤：志源哥，你抽到谁了？</p><p>殷志源：让我很苦恼的人</p><p>曹圭贤：不知道他喜欢吃什么吗？</p><p>殷志源：阿尼...是不知道他该吃什么</p><p>曹圭贤：？？？</p><p>pd：写完之后请交给我——</p><p> </p><p>［点餐结束］</p><p>［等待的时间］</p><p>金钟大：旅行中会有自由时间吗？</p><p>pd：有想去的地方吗？</p><p>金钟大：想给成员们还有经纪人哥哥买礼物，啊，还想跟珉锡哥泡温泉～喝喝清酒也很棒～［天真］［烂漫］</p><p>众人：［温暖眼神］</p><p>pd：敬请期待吧 会安排有趣的地方给大家去的［^ ^］</p><p>金钟大：［眉毛是］［真的期待］</p><p> </p><p>［吵闹的期间 开始上小菜］</p><p>［可以煮熟吃 也可以加入沾酱 漂亮的生鸡蛋］</p><p>［香味浓厚 口感清爽 传统日本酱菜］</p><p>［秋葵 龙须等时蔬 加上新鲜虾子组合而成的的”飞龙头”］</p><p>［口感温润回甘 琥珀色的热麦茶］</p><p>［再加上青葱丝和煮熟的白米饭］</p><p>［完美的附餐组合🌸］</p><p>姜虎东：哇啊——看看这个酱菜，香气不得了啊</p><p>金珉锡：虾子摆盘的好漂亮（拿手机拍照）</p><p>［看到配餐的生鸡蛋 突然想起什么的圭贤］</p><p>曹圭贤：大家知道那个吗？鸡蛋呢（拿起鸡蛋）这样用两只手指竖着拿的话，听说世界上只有0.001%的人可以捏碎喔</p><p>众人：［？？？］</p><p>殷志源：欸咦——你又从哪里听来这样奇怪的话了</p><p>曹圭贤：［委屈］是真的啦！</p><p>金钟大：我要试试看（拿起自己的鸡蛋）这样吗哥？</p><p>曹圭贤：对对，手捏在上下两个顶端...（指导姿势）</p><p>金珉锡：小心点，别溅衣服上了</p><p>金钟大：嗯——（用力捏）——嗯？（再用力）喔、喔？真的捏不破？</p><p>殷志源：这孩子在搞笑呢，怎么可能捏不破（也拿起自己的鸡蛋）这样轻轻一捏的话...哼嗯——！［使劲］［使劲］</p><p>［用脸捏的志源/职业：偶像］</p><p>李寿根：欸咦，怎么连你也这样</p><p>殷志源：阿尼，是真的捏不破！哥试试看！鸡蛋怎么会这么硬...［殷上火］</p><p>姜虎东：（默默看着）...鸡蛋呢，以以以前是很贵的，只有过年才能吃上一颗</p><p>［突然 姜老师人生剧场］</p><p>姜虎东：［真挚］那时候啊...身上没有太多钱买菜，也不会料理，有时候一餐只有白饭配酱油...</p><p>李寿根：（插嘴）那也好好的吃成天下壮士了呢</p><p>众人：ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>姜虎东：...要尊重所有的食物啊［尊重的来一口酱菜］［昂］</p><p>［姜老师人生剧场 完］</p><p> </p><p>［捏鸡蛋游戏 续集］</p><p>曹圭贤：听说用拳头握住也不会破呢？</p><p>李寿根：怎么可能，我试试——（要拿鸡蛋）</p><p>姜虎东：都说了要尊重食物了！（推李寿根一下）</p><p>李寿根：（跌坐滚半圈之后坐起来，用左手把右手放到桌上）</p><p>［胳膊］［断了］</p><p>众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>［从第二季开始用的梗 现在还是很好笑］</p><p>［李寿根（42岁/受害者）］</p><p>李寿根：我今天一大早...［想哭］我到早上为止...都还拥有我的手臂...</p><p>姜虎东：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈［空洞］</p><p>金钟大：喔？这个 是live吧？</p><p>曹圭贤：live？</p><p>金钟大：［玩笑］姜虎东受害者101的live</p><p>众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>姜虎东：［因为惊慌反应出现故障］你 你你你这个用词有点激烈啊？说受害者的话 这个真的X$^%$^$^！</p><p>殷志源：［笑死］</p><p>曹圭賢：可以啊钟大（拍拍金钟大的肩膀）</p><p>姜虎东：［收拾］这个 这个是兄、兄弟之间相处才会这样...</p><p>众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>姜虎东：哇这孩子［感叹］不到24小时就学坏了呢？（转头看金珉锡）</p><p>金珉锡：钟大学习很好的（微笑）</p><p> </p><p>［吵闹的时候 汤豆腐登场］</p><p>pd：恰 第一份餐點上來了～</p><p>［汤底以豆乳加热产生薄膜 豆香扑鼻］</p><p>［滋味甜美 滑顺爽口不油腻 意想不到的好滋味！］</p><p>［特色餐点 生汤叶套餐！¥2370］</p><p>pd：生汤叶锅的特色是以豆乳为汤底，上面的薄膜可以沾着酱油吃，味道非常好</p><p>曹圭贤：豆乳洗面乳？</p><p>pd：不太一样（笑）来，有没有人要猜猜看这份餐点是谁的？</p><p>姜虎东：呃、呃，这个——</p><p>殷志源：哥别猜了！直接公布吧！［因为饿了］［非常敏感］</p><p>pd：［在生气之前］［赶快公布］来，这份餐点恭喜我们的——李寿根xi获得！</p><p>李寿根：哎一古，是符合我的传统口味呢</p><p>pd：李寿根xi恭喜你，可以开始用餐了，正好下一道餐点也来了呢</p><p>［接下来登场的是］</p><p>［以板豆腐为主角 覆盖一层砂糖、味醂加上味噌后烘烤成焦糖色 带点淡淡烧烤香气的浓厚微甜味噌］</p><p>［搭配土豆 南瓜 茄子等蔬菜天妇罗］</p><p>［小学生口味 汤豆腐雪的套餐！¥3090］</p><p>金钟大：已经闻到甜甜的味道了～好想吃...</p><p>pd：（微笑）金钟大xi虽然是臭手但很有口福呢</p><p>金钟大：耶？</p><p>pd：恭喜你，这是某人特别点给你的喔</p><p>金钟大：啊萨——！［是真的开心］</p><p>曹圭贤：哎古我们忙内真可爱</p><p>pd：其他餐点需要一点时间准备，已经上菜的人可以先吃啰</p><p>李寿根：［已经开动］喔、这个 用筷子不好夹起来啊？</p><p>［好不容易夹起薄膜的寿根筷子］</p><p>［沾了酱油唏哩呼噜一口］</p><p>李寿根：唔嗯嗯哼嗯！［应该是好吃的意思］</p><p>［钟大是］</p><p>［挖一块豆腐 盖上沾了酱的南瓜天妇罗］</p><p>［呼呼吹一下］</p><p>［满满一口送进嘴里］</p><p>金钟大：［塞满嘴］哇啊，我是真的幸运啊？珉锡哥！这个甜甜的豆腐超级好吃！根本不是豆腐了！（拉金珉锡的袖子）</p><p>金珉锡：好好好，你安静点吃吧，真是的（拍拍他的头）</p><p>金钟大：内哥～（美滋滋的来一口土豆天妇罗）嗯～好吃～～</p><p>曹圭贤：（小声）是你给他点的？</p><p>金珉锡：钟大喜欢炸物和甜的，跟小孩子一样（微笑）</p><p>曹圭贤：（闪了一脸）</p><p>金钟大：珉锡哥，啊——（夹了一块豆腐给金珉锡）</p><p>金珉锡：呀呀，小心掉衣服上（嫌弃还是张嘴吃掉）你看你，吃得嘴边都沾上了（拿卫生纸给他擦）</p><p>金钟大：（乖乖被擦）啊，哥也沾上了</p><p>金珉锡：在哪？我明明还没吃...</p><p>金钟大：在这儿～（快速偷亲金珉锡的脸颊）</p><p>金珉锡：呀——！（脸红炸毛）</p><p>曹圭贤：［再次被闪一脸］</p><p>殷志源：［又饿又眼睛痛］</p><p>［打打闹闹 恩恩爱爱的金氏夫妻❤️］</p><p> </p><p>pd：大家久等了，剩下的餐点们都准备好上桌啰～</p><p>［附餐是新鲜生鱼片 章鱼脚和鲑鱼卵］</p><p>［再加上黄嫩嫩的玉子烧］</p><p>［十分鲜美的组合 汤豆腐的月套餐～¥3800］</p><p>pd：这是曹圭贤xi的餐点</p><p>曹圭贤：谢谢～</p><p>［在滚水里翻腾的 白嫩豆腐］</p><p>［新鲜饱满的虾肉裹上面粉炸得金黄酥脆］</p><p>［四季豆 茄子 香菇 土豆 南瓜 秋葵 洋葱等七样蔬菜 搭配成豪华炸物拼盘］</p><p>［最后 锦上添花的抹茶布丁］</p><p>［堪称镇店之宝的 天妇罗田乐套餐！¥4100］</p><p>众人：哇啊——</p><p>姜虎东：这这这炸物真不是开玩笑的啊</p><p>［的确是］［外貌强盗］</p><p>pd：这份套餐的主人 恭喜——金珉锡xi！</p><p>金珉锡：啊、我吗？（有点不好意思）这看起来很贵...（看一眼姜虎东和殷志源）</p><p>姜虎东：珉锡啊，安心吃吧 这是哥给你点的，你们一路过来也辛苦了，得好好吃一顿补充体力啊</p><p>［大方的东道主］</p><p>金钟大：哇啊～虎东哥～～</p><p>金珉锡：太谢谢哥了</p><p>李寿根：我们前辈一向对孩子们很大方的</p><p>姜虎东：［感动］</p><p>李寿根：要珍惜啊 等熟了之后就不是这种待遇了</p><p>姜虎东：［感动结束］</p><p>pd：好啦，这样餐点就都到齐啰</p><p>殷志源.姜虎东：？？？</p><p>pd：啊 不好意思，还有两份我忘记了，因为实在是太小了...（从旁边拿出两盘东西）</p><p>［单点菜色 胧豆腐¥590］</p><p>［刚凝结的豆乳 未完去凝固前便放入水中 又称”雪盐豆腐”］</p><p>［总之 就是一块豆腐］</p><p>pd：这份是姜虎东xi的</p><p>姜虎东：（傻傻的接过）...就这样？</p><p>pd：这个是炸银杏，是点给殷志源xi的</p><p>［单点炸银杏 ¥510］</p><p>殷志源：...（默默接过）</p><p>pd：大家都很贴心呢，帮两位省了不少钱</p><p>殷志源：［无话可说］</p><p>姜虎东：［桑心］</p><p> </p><p>［全体正式开始用餐］</p><p>姜虎東：（正在可怜的吃豆腐）不是说是雪盐吗...怎么吃起来一点都不咸...［欲哭］</p><p>金钟大：志源哥，你不吃吗？</p><p>殷志源：不要，它的味道好奇怪［挑食小学生］</p><p>金珉锡：哥吃一点我的天妇罗吧（夹给殷志源一条炸虾）</p><p>殷志源：［眼色］</p><p>金珉锡：［跟着哥哥 眼色］哥 趁热吃（小声）</p><p>殷志源：（快速凑过去咬一口）嗯嗯！</p><p>［吃了一口之后立刻感叹词连发］</p><p>殷志源：［咀嚼咀嚼］</p><p>金珉锡：［照顾完哥哥 换旁边的弟弟］钟大啊，吃这个，是你会喜欢的味道</p><p>［甜蜜蜜的情侣 对方喜欢的东西一清二楚］</p><p>金钟大：嗯嗯！这个好吃～这个哥也喜欢吧？</p><p>金珉锡：你喜欢的我也喜欢</p><p>［在一起久了的话 口味大概也一样了🌸］</p><p>［旁边 也偷偷把自己的配菜夹给虎东的圭贤］</p><p>姜虎东：喔喔 圭 圭贤呐，谢谢你啊</p><p>曹圭贤：哥请多吃一点吧</p><p>［和乐融融的进餐～］</p><p> </p><p>［差不多吃饱了的寿根站起来］</p><p>李寿根：我去下厕所（不小心踢到桌子）</p><p>［这时 意外发生！］</p><p>［随着震动的桌子 虎东的豆腐飞出！］</p><p>［响亮的一声 啪］</p><p>姜虎东：...</p><p>李寿根：...</p><p>［急遽安静下来的包厢...］</p><p>曹圭贤：虎、虎东哥...</p><p>姜虎东：（没有表情）</p><p>［所剩无几的 虎东珍贵的豆腐 正在地上哭泣］</p><p>［虎东的内心也在哭泣］</p><p>李寿根：［看眼色］看来只能以死谢罪了呢（跪在地上）</p><p>殷志源：阿尼，寿根哥既然是信任的右手，那就用右手代替午餐好了</p><p>［信任的右手=信任的肉质］</p><p>［以血腥为代价的搞笑］</p><p>姜虎东：哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈［取向狙击］</p><p>李寿根：［难得慌张］哎咦不要这样——我用自己的钱买一份豆腐还给虎东哥行吗？</p><p>金钟大：还是只买豆腐吗？</p><p>［结果 豆腐续盘］</p><p>［有点空虚的赔偿］</p><p>姜虎东：心 心情有点复杂啊...</p><p>李寿根：第二块豆腐会更好吃的哥</p><p>［依旧是和乐融融^ ^］</p><p> </p><p>［用餐结束之后的闲聊］</p><p>殷志源：所以刚才那个炸银杏是谁给我点的？</p><p>金钟大：不是我～我是帮寿根哥点的</p><p>姜虎东：我是帮珉锡</p><p>殷志源：［朝最有力的嫌疑人］［瞪眼］</p><p>李寿根：［堂堂］没事，不用谢，哥知道你喜欢吃炸物</p><p>殷志源：我就知道是哥！［抱怨］再怎么喜欢炸物，光吃那个怎么会饱啊——［唠叨］</p><p>李寿根：反正开始玩游戏之后也都会被抢走，说不定这还是你吃得最丰盛的一餐呢！</p><p>殷志源：阿尼！就是因为难得不会被抢走才应该给我点点好吃的不是吗！之后就得一直饿着了啊！</p><p>李寿根：你不是也给虎东哥只点了豆腐吗！</p><p>殷志源：那个不一样！那是——</p><p>［请不要误会 是真的在吵架^ ^］</p><p>金钟大：哇啊，是真的吵的很厉害呢？</p><p>金珉锡：总是这么吵的吗？</p><p>曹圭贤：喔，每天有固定的量要填满的</p><p>［现在 正在填满今日额度］</p><p>金钟大：话说 圭贤哥是抽到谁啊？</p><p>曹圭贤：我是抽到我自己喔～［炫耀］</p><p>金钟大：好幸运啊...哥也分点运气给我吧，总觉得这次旅行运气不太好呢ㅠㅠ</p><p>曹圭贤：因为刚刚没抽到珉锡？</p><p>金钟大：因为虎东哥把哥的签抽走了嘛～</p><p>金珉锡：你的顺序明明在虎东哥前面</p><p>金钟大：是吗［装傻］</p><p>金珉锡：说起来，那时候明明只剩我跟寿根哥的签，二选一也没抽中的臭手还好意思跟我提爱情的伟大？</p><p>金钟大：啊喂珉锡哥ㅠㅠ</p><p>曹圭贤：［觉得可爱］</p><p> </p><p>［闲聊22］</p><p>pd：大家吃得好吗？</p><p>金珉锡：内 吃得太好了...减了肥才来的，在这里估计又得长胖了</p><p>金钟大：哥肉嘟嘟的话～抱起来好睡觉啊（从后面偷偷抱住金珉锡）</p><p>金珉锡：呀！（捶打）</p><p>pd：两位平常吃得多吗？</p><p>金钟大：我们其实都算能吃，只是我不太长胖</p><p>金珉锡：我比较容易水肿...ㅠㅠ</p><p>李寿根：哎一古</p><p>［EXO的外貌管理成绩/甲上］</p><p>金珉锡：唉...回韩国又要减肥了</p><p>曹圭贤：那就回韩国再说，好不容易出来一趟没吃过瘾多可惜［安慰］</p><p>金钟大：（抱抱金珉锡）没事～有我呢^ ^*</p><p>我陪哥吃苹果，再打东海哥教我的果昔给哥喝好不好～</p><p>金珉锡：好好，我们钟大最贴心了</p><p>金钟大：［世最幸］［^ ^］</p><p> </p><p>［闲聊333］</p><p>金钟大：珉锡哥～我想喝茶～</p><p>金珉锡：臭小孩，竟然使唤哥哥（还是去倒了）</p><p>［口嫌体正直的EXO大哥］</p><p>李寿根：珉锡很宠弟弟呀？</p><p>金珉锡：天天就知道撒娇，都被宠坏了（拿着茶杯站起来）寿根哥要喝茶吗？</p><p>李寿根：啊好 谢谢</p><p>金珉锡：（倒茶回来）喏，慢点喝 小心烫</p><p>金钟大：内～（捧着茶杯靠在金珉锡身上）</p><p>李寿根：两位好像新婚夫妻啊</p><p>金钟大：还没交往之前我们就会这样腻在一起，因为也住一个房间，平常就很少分开</p><p>金珉锡：（點頭）比起甜蜜更像是习惯吧，钟大已经像是我生活中的一部分了</p><p>姜虎东：［突然］珉锡喜欢钟大什么地方？</p><p>金钟大：（被水呛到）</p><p>金珉锡：这么突然？</p><p>姜虎东：万一，只是万一啊，让你重新挑选伴侣的话 有没有理想的对象？</p><p>金钟大：（再次被水呛到）</p><p>金珉锡：呃...</p><p>曹圭贤：干脆来玩pick game吧！珉锡的one pick走起！［喜欢这种游戏的孩子］</p><p>［于是 莫名其妙开始的 珉锡pick世界杯大赛］</p><p>姜虎东：假设所有人的条件都一样啊 财产什么的，只看个性跟外貌的话</p><p>金珉锡：内</p><p>李寿根：［自爆］前科算吗？</p><p>殷志源：［自爆22］有前科也算的话这里一半人都淘汰了啊！</p><p>众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>曹圭贤：恰 第一题来了喔，姜虎东、李寿根！</p><p>［姜大哥 v.s 信任的右手弟弟！］</p><p>金珉锡：嗯...（歪头思考）</p><p>李寿根：喔，等一下姜前辈，刚才说要比赛的时候突然推了一下手表是犯规的喔</p><p>［偷偷炫耀被抓个正着的姜手表］</p><p>姜虎东：欸咦——我哪有啊——（默默把手表藏回袖子）</p><p>金钟大：虎东哥ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>殷志源：喔？等一下，钟大不能参加吧？珉锡一定会选钟大的啊？</p><p>曹圭贤：没选他就好玩了</p><p>金钟大：［欲哭］awei~~~</p><p>［为了保护当事人钟大不加入候选人］</p><p>曹圭贤：恰 我们珉锡xi选好了吗？</p><p>金珉锡：内 决定好了</p><p>曹圭贤：那么——3、2、1，请公布！</p><p>金珉锡：我选、寿根哥！</p><p>李寿根：哇喔～！</p><p>姜虎东：啊...［悲凉］</p><p>［今天诸事不顺的虎东］</p><p>殷志源：为什么为什么？为什么是寿根哥？</p><p>金珉锡：喔——因为寿根哥很风趣，一起生活的话感觉每天都会很快乐</p><p>曹圭贤：虎东哥的撒娇也很风趣啊？</p><p>李寿根：说实话，近看是不是有点负担？（小声）</p><p>金珉锡：［看眼色］［快速点头］</p><p>姜虎东：（没听见但本能觉得不开心）</p><p>曹圭贤：好，下一题～嗯...李尚敏、殷志源！</p><p>［上一世代偶像 v.s 23年偶像］</p><p>姜虎东：哇这个，胜负很明显啊？</p><p>金钟大：感觉不一定呢</p><p>曹圭贤：想好了吗？</p><p>金珉锡：啊这个，唔嗯...不好选呢...</p><p>殷志源：（默默不说话）</p><p>［这算什么这么真挚］</p><p>曹圭贤：好了，要公开了喔，3、2、1！</p><p>金珉锡：嗯...这个嘛，虽然犹豫了很久，最后还是决定是——尚敏哥！</p><p>姜虎东：喔？？？</p><p>［让大部分人惊讶的pick！］</p><p>曹圭贤：好想跟预想的结果不太一样呢？［跟出题人想像不同的走向］</p><p>金珉锡：主要是志源哥实在太有人气了，感觉带着这样的男人生活会有点辛苦</p><p>殷志源：呀呀，怎么说带着呢？不是应该说一起生活吗？我是需要什么保护人吗？</p><p>［实际上的确需要的殷小学生］</p><p>金珉锡：哈哈哈阿尼呀～跟这样有魅力的男人一起生活，感觉特别不安呢</p><p>金钟大：［附和］珉锡哥是很求安稳的类型</p><p>曹圭贤：意思是尚敏哥没有魅力？</p><p>李寿根：尚敏哥是老公的话很安全(?)</p><p>众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>［在某处 躺着中枪的尚敏...］</p><p>［赢了但是很苦涩的心情］</p><p> </p><p>李寿根：呀，这个 莫名很好玩啊？［晋级者的从容］</p><p>姜虎东.殷志源：...</p><p>pd：啊，两位既然淘汰了，不如先过来结帐吧？</p><p>［递上在玩闹期间送过来的帐单］</p><p>姜虎东.殷志源：...</p><p>金钟大：谢谢哥～我们吃得很好喔～～（跑过去抱着殷志源）</p><p>殷志源：［虽然结帐很桑心也有点幸福］</p><p> </p><p>［另一边 仍然持续火热的战局］</p><p>曹圭贤：好 下一题是——曹圭贤、金希澈！</p><p>［队友间的厮杀！］</p><p>金珉锡：哇...一题比一题更难啊？</p><p>曹圭贤：欸嘿咦～这哪有什么难的［牵制］</p><p>李寿根：怎么觉得珉锡是两个都不想选呢？</p><p>金珉锡：［无法反驳］</p><p>～在光化门 - 曹圭贤～</p><p>金钟大：哥被嫌弃了ㅋㅋ</p><p>曹圭贤：欸咦...［这边也是无法反驳］</p><p>金珉锡：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>［挖洞给自己跳的最好例子］</p><p>殷志源：还要公布结果吗？</p><p>金珉锡：阿尼呀 可以选的</p><p>曹圭贤：［既期待又害怕受伤害］</p><p>金珉锡：嗯...既然条件都差不多，就我个人取向的话...（看一眼曹圭贤）应该是希澈哥吧？</p><p>曹圭贤：［受到伤害了］</p><p>金珉锡：米安圭贤哥（抱抱曹圭贤）</p><p>姜虎东：为什么是希澈不是圭贤？</p><p>金珉锡：嗯...因为两个人都很受欢迎，硬要选一个的话，我比较喜欢希澈哥的个性吧，相处起来比较没有负担</p><p>曹圭贤：我也不给人负担的［委屈22］</p><p>金钟大：哎呦哥～只是游戏嘛</p><p>李寿根：谁说这是游戏的？我们可是很认真的在玩啊</p><p>殷志源：就是就是，这里是用比赛标准进行的，输了要丢面子的［刚刚才丢掉面子的人］</p><p>［让人无言的哥哥们］</p><p> </p><p>曹圭贤：［重新振作了］好，那下一场...嗯？怎么了吗哥？</p><p>殷志源：（拉着曹圭贤讲悄悄话）</p><p>金珉锡：？</p><p>曹圭贤：內 知道了...恰，听好了，這場是——徐章煇、罗pd！</p><p>［！！！！］</p><p>［被无端卷入的NApd］</p><p>［甚至去厕所了不在位置上］</p><p>李寿根：哇啊...这个，出题的人很高明啊？</p><p>殷志源：［开心］［得意］</p><p>［疯...疯子的大蓝图］</p><p>［韩国巨人首富 v.s 韩国最有名pd］</p><p>曹圭贤：呀～这个要好好选喔珉锡呀？</p><p>李寿根：弄不好明天就要提早回韩国了</p><p>［得罪不起的制作人头头］</p><p>［头头上厕所回来了］</p><p>pd：怎么了？</p><p>（听其他人解释之后）</p><p>pd：［荒唐］欸——干嘛为难孩子呢</p><p>李寿根：这也是一种社会历练</p><p>［完全没道理的历练］</p><p>金珉锡：啊...内...我选好了</p><p>殷志源：好了吗？我们珉锡是决定要当首富夫人、还是想继续拍摄呢？</p><p>金珉锡：哥ㅋㅋㅋ</p><p>曹圭贤：好啦，倒数公开——3、2、1！</p><p>金珉锡：我选、章煇哥～</p><p>众人：喔？？？</p><p>李寿根：看来可以订一张明天回韩国的单程机票了？</p><p>［并不会］</p><p>殷志源：哎——我们珉锡很聪明呢</p><p>［没有实现的 疯子可惜的蓝图］</p><p>pd：［莫名失望又松口气］</p><p>曹圭贤：说说为什么会选章煇哥吧？</p><p>金珉锡：我本身有一点整理癖，喜欢把东西摆得整整齐齐的，章煇哥也很爱干净，住在一起应该很合得来</p><p>曹圭贤：对，章煇哥是真的很爱干净</p><p>李寿根：可是交往的话，说不定都进不去他家里呢，章煇哥不喜欢人家去他家</p><p>金珉锡：这个简单 来我家就好了［善良］</p><p>姜虎東：哎一古</p><p>［总之 终于来到半决赛］</p><p>殷志源：现在晋级的有谁？</p><p>曹圭贤：我看看...喔，进决赛的是寿根哥、尚敏哥、希澈哥还有章煇哥！</p><p>［有点奇怪又不是很意外的组合］</p><p>［简单来说就是半斤八两的人们］</p><p>姜虎东：第一场要谁来？</p><p>李寿根：我自请跟徐章煇对决！</p><p>众人：［起哄］喔喔喔喔喔喔</p><p>曹圭贤：这是一位很有自信的选手啊？</p><p>李寿根：除了身高我都很有自信的</p><p>金珉锡：我选好了～</p><p>曹圭贤：这么快？</p><p>金珉锡：（点头）用我的标准的话一看就有结果了</p><p>曹圭贤：那么——公布吧？</p><p>金珉锡：我选、章煇哥！</p><p>［？！？！］</p><p>李寿根：嗯？？？［不敢相信耳朵］</p><p>金珉锡：哥对不起，但不是因为身高喔，真的</p><p>殷志源：［笑死］</p><p>曹圭贤：章煇哥今天的演出份量很足够呢，竟然还进了决赛</p><p>李寿根：［觉得］［不顺眼］珉锡呀，你其实 也有考虑到这个吧？（比钱的手势）</p><p>金珉锡：内？</p><p>李寿根：哎呦，现在的孩子意外也很看钱呢</p><p>金珉锡：哥觉得我是因为钱才选章煇哥？</p><p>姜虎东：钱也是魅力啊...</p><p>李寿根：［持续攻击］珉锡呀，说实话 如果真的选了徐章煇，你应该不打算花自己的钱了吧？</p><p>金珉锡：［那是什么话］我也是能赚钱的</p><p>李寿根：不是 我的意思是，既然你跟徐章煇都有，花他的不是挺好吗？</p><p>金珉锡：（歪头）为什么？两个人在一起就是要一起花呀？</p><p>李寿根：所以你也是花钱的想法吗？</p><p>金珉锡：内，当然</p><p>李寿根：那还真是别抛弃我啊...</p><p>［！！！！！］</p><p>众人：［集体爆笑］</p><p>李寿根：哎一古，是最好的呢我们珉锡啊...［莫名］［欲哭］</p><p>金珉锡：寿根哥真的...真的太好笑了（笑个不停）</p><p>金钟大：（笑到在地上滚）</p><p>曹圭贤：寿根哥的小品是传奇啊</p><p>李寿根：那边那位VJ，你这样笑摄影机都要抖掉了，还能拍吗？</p><p>［李寿根专门VJ］</p><p>［目前笑抽了 画面暂时呈现抖动状态］</p><p>［希望大家谅解］</p><p>曹圭贤：好啦，再来就是希澈哥跟尚敏哥的对决了</p><p>金珉锡：唔嗯...［太过真挚的思考］</p><p>金钟大：（在旁边看着）（突然生气）啊珉锡哥——这是需要这样认真思考的事吗？（跑过去巴着金珉锡的手臂）</p><p>金珉锡：［吓一跳］你、你干嘛呀？</p><p>金钟大：哥明明有我了！</p><p>殷志源：这发难的有点兒晚了吧？</p><p>金珉锡：金钟大你干嘛...这是游戏而已呀［给猫顺毛］</p><p>金钟大：我不管我不管～反正珉锡哥是我的，玩几次游戏都没有用——！（抱着金珉锡讨亲亲）</p><p>金珉锡：啊、呀，你也看一下场合...呀！金钟大！！！（无法反抗，被亲了好几下）</p><p>殷志源：［没眼看］</p><p>pd：［出来打圆场］啊——用餐时间也差不多了，不然我们就往宿舍出发吧？</p><p>［于是 突然结束的珉锡的pick游戏］</p><p>［往宿舍快乐的出发吧^ ^］</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下集待续</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>